


Woonsocket Family

by theasexualhedgehog



Series: Rhody Tales [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, historically accurate fic, jack is adopted by a bunch of french canadian granparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Jack has some time off from the Falconers and goes up to Woonsocket.





	Woonsocket Family

Jack pulled up outside gray, one-story house. Two other cars were in the driveway, the rest of the group must’ve carpooled or walked. He climbed out and went to the side door. Before he could knock, the door swung open, revealing an older woman.

“Jacques!” She exclaimed. “Come in.” She stepped to the side, allowing the taller hockey player into the house. 

“Good afternoon, Irene,” Jack smiled as he entered the house. “I brought another present.” He held up the basket he held in one hand. 

“Put it in the kitchen, dear. Everyone is in the living room.” Irene shut the door behind Jack. Jack stepped into the kitchen, sliding past another woman.

“Oooo, did your girlfriend bake us some more pies?” The woman asked, eyeing the basket in Jack’s hands. His breath caught in his throat. Jack wasn’t ready to be out, not with the pressures of being a professional hockey player, and he didn’t know how the group of older Woonsocket residents would react if they found out he was dating another man. 

“Uh, heh, yes, she did. And some cookies, this time, I think.” Jack stammered an answer, placing the basket on the counter. “How’re you today, Jeanne? Grandkids still getting into trouble?” He redirected the conversation. Jeanne snorted.

“They’re both teenagers. Although at least Kara is starting to look at schools, Cat is still adjusting to high school.” She pulled plates and forks out of the cabinet. “Anyone want pie?” She called into the living room. About a dozen voices called back their affirmatives. Jeanne started slicing the first pie, handing Jack plates. “Be a dear and deliver those to the group, please, Jacques.” Jack smiled as he picked up three plates, crossing into the living room. He passed plates of pie to everyone, greeting them as he did so. Finally, everyone had pie, and Jack settled on the couch between Adrien and Irene. 

“Where’d we leave off last time?” Gene, one of the older men asked.

“Blizzard of ‘78.” Pat answered. “Worst blizzard in Woonsocket history.” 

“Woonsocket, and most of New England, got upwards of 30-40 inches of snow,” Adrien began, ever the tour guide and amateur historian. “People got stuck on the roads because they underestimated when the storm would start. Kids were out of school for a week or so, and some places lost power.” 

“How’d you get rid of all the snow? Drifts must have been tall.” Jack asked. Gene laughed.

“Tall is an understatement, Jacques. Some places they were upwards of 20 feet tall. Snow was trucked out of the city to places where they would dump it.” Gene explained. Jack did the metric-Imperial conversion in his head. 20 feet was about equal to 6 meters. 

“That is a lot of snow,” He said.

“Ach, enough of the history lesson,” Irene interrupted. “I believe congratulations are in order, Jacques. First rookie to make alternate captain, that’s a big honor.” The group congratulated Jack.

“Thank you,” Jack responded, blushing slightly. “How’s the high school league coming along up here?” The room erupted in chatter over which high school was going to win the divisional champs this year, with guesses ranging from Mount starting a new streak to North Smithfield continuing to sweep the D3 championship. Jack leaned back into the couch, enjoying the chatter. In some ways, these little meetings felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr. Part 2 of 4.


End file.
